For a framework-type cabinet, the compatibility, operability, and cost effectiveness of the whole cabinet system depends on the framework design. Regarding the compatibility, the front opening of the cabinet framework should be as large as possible to accommodate electronic devices of different standards; regarding the operability, the top and bottom openings of the framework should be as large and integral as possible to provide sufficient lead-in and lead-out area; and regarding the cost effectiveness, the framework should be made of fewest materials to provide as much strength and rigidity as possible. A cabinet framework is generally a welded structure and cannot be disassembled for transportation. As the ICT (Information and Communications Technologies) develops, an increasing number of empty cabinets are purchased as independent modules. However, as industrial cabinet frameworks with such a welded structure cannot be disassembled for transportation, they cannot meet this trend.